Cranes often transport materials (e.g., raw materials, works-in-progress, finished goods, etc.) from one location to another location. Overhead or bridge cranes are often utilized in a manufacturing environment (e.g., warehouses) to transport materials between locations within the manufacturing environment. Some known overhead or bridge cranes include a bridge or trolley that moves along rails in a first direction to transport the materials in the first direction and which includes a hoist that moves along the bridge in a second direction (e.g., a direction perpendicular to the first direction) to transport the materials in the second direction. Some such cranes include a plurality of bridges or trolleys that run along the same rails to enable the cranes to transport materials simultaneously. In some instances, the bridges collide while moving along the rails of the crane. To reduce an amount of damage resulting from such collisions, some known overhead or bridge cranes include bumpers that absorb energy upon impact.